Dragon Ball: Altercation
by VGIV
Summary: Fasha is revived by a wish from the Shenron, and is told by King Kai she must alter history, for a much different future. She goes to where the Z Fighters first challenge happened during the Saiyan saga. She must change history.
1. Chapter 1

Fasha gasped for air, sitting up with speed, and though she was unsure by what cause kept her breathing, she still regretted the action. Her head… just moving her head hurt. As if her brain was a chunk of metal, floating around a wet bouncy house, banging off of everything. She groaned as it throbbed.

She had put her hand to her temple, massaging it, trying to ease the pain. When she rested it back on the ground, she felt flesh. Fasha looked down, the body of Shugesh lay there, his eyes lifeless. But then again, shouldn't she be dead? She remembered being punched, and thrashed about by Dodoria's elites, to the point that their body shots stopped hurting, before she died…

"What is going on?" She muttered. Fasha rose to her feet, cleverly using her tail to assist. She grit her teeth as she felt her head hurt even more. She may be alive, against all odds, but she was still badly injured. No condition for a fight, even by Saiyan standards.

Fasha sidestepped the bodies of Shugesh, Tora, and push Borgos out of her way. They were all dead. She remembered Shugesh, he had died first.

She was still on Meat. The environment was exactly how she recalled it to be. She walked away from her fallen friends. As she did, she noted that her scouter was laying on the ground.

"I'll need that…"

She went to pick it up. As she bent down, the unmistakable sound of someone arriving in a flash was rung. She grimaced, her fingers had just brushed the scouter.

"Look what we have here? This one survived your attacks, Mesh."

"Impossible! I killed her with-" Another voice made reply, to who was obviously Dodoria. Fasha's hand twitched, but she remained perfectly still.

"Well, you obviously failed to kill this monkey." Dodoria said. He took an audible step forward.

"Let's see what I can do about that." Just as Dodoria was about to make a move, Fasha, who had been saving up her energy turned, and sent the most powerful attack she could muster at the group behind her.

"What the-?!"

"Look out!"

All but one of the group managed to dodge as the purple ball of light raced past them. It hit one, the elite with horns like a bison dead on, killing him instantly.

"Impossible, no Saiyan can possibly-" Dodoria began, looking back at the rock that Fasha's blast had destroyed, when with all the speed she could, and a valiant yell, Fasha darted towards him, and prepared to deliver an elbow to his cheek. Dodoria was just looking back as she was doing so, alerted by her yell.

"I can't win this fight, not in this condition." Fasha thought to herself. "But I sure can make them leave holding their jaws shut!"

Fasha was just about to land her first attack on Dodoria, when she felt her entire body become lighter. She found herself drifting away from him.

"What is going on?!" She screamed, as she disappeared in a fixture of light, before everything went black, and she blacked out, as the elites below her became farther, and farther away.

For the second time in less than half an hour, Fasha sat up right, gasping. But unlike last time, she felt no pain. Her body was completely devoid of scratches, bruises, or any other injury that should have been on her.

She had been healed. What's more, her battle armor, scouter, and boots had all been repaired. Not to mention, that unlike meat, which had a slightly lower gravity than her home planet, this one felt just like Planet Vegeta.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud. She wanted to punch herself for sounding so naïve. She was just standing up when a voice behind her called to her.

"Oh, you made it! Good, we don't have much time!" The voice was almost as high as hers, scratchy, and sounded like it had come from a over happy old fat guy. She turned around, and sure enough, a blue, short, chubby blue man with cricket like antennae and sunglasses was there.

"Fasha, I need you to- ack!" He yelped in pain as she grabbed him by the throat. Fasha may not be the tallest Saiyan, but she was still taller than whoever this was.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?!"

"I'm- I'm-"

"I'm who!?"

"King Kai, of the Other World! I need you to listen to me! You're entire race depends on it!" He managed, as she opened her fingers enough for him to speak.

Fasha considered this. Events were strange enough, why should she listen to this thing? This… King Kai? But then again, what other option did she have. But before she released him…

Fasha pressed a button on her scouter, scanning her hostage. After a few seconds, it beeped.

"3,500?" She said, a little surprised. That was just as strong as her.

"If you let me go, I'll tell you what you everything." He said, his feet kicking as she held him over the ground.

Fasha saw no point to not complying. She did so, albeit reluctantly. She set the King back down. He took a minute to gather his breath, doubled over and gasping.

"Start talking."

"Gimme a minute… whooo… not even Goku was that strong when I first met him…"

"Goku, who the hell is Goku?" Fasha asked. He shook his head nevermind.

"Look, that doesn't matter. I'll get straight to the point. You were resurrected by a wish."

"A wish?"

"A wish. Prince Vegeta made a wish to revive the Saiyan race in about forty years. It worked, but the dragon who granted the wish revived the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta, while it still burned." Kai informed her.

"Vegeta was destroyed?! Dodoria was telling the truth…" Fasha said, furious.

"Never mind that! Most of the Saiyans were reborn, but they just died yet again on the inhospitable planet. A few thousand made it to pods, and made it to another planet, and went into hiding. Your team was reborn, but they had wounds that would kill them again. Your head was all that hurt you, so you could be revived no problem."

"So why am I here? Where are all the others?"

"In hiding. The only way to get the Saiyans to come out of hiding, is for you to go back to where this all started, and change history. Stop people from dying where they really did." King Kai said.

"Go back in time?!" She quizzed.

"Yes yes! Look, I can only keep the rift open for a bit longer, you have to go now!"

"But I haven't even gotten more than ten words-"

"Go! The rift is a million miles away! And you have two days!" King Kai yelled. "Follow the Dragon path, I'll direct you. You need to do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Fasha felt a noticeable change in gravity as she felt herself fall. It was much easier to fly, heck, even walking felt like she was made of feathers.

King Kai had deposited her on a planet, about thirty feet off the ground. She let herself fall, but did a few backflips on her way down, as she would have done on Vegeta to slow herself down, and stretch her legs a bit. She landed perfectly on her feet, of course, but misjudged how her mass would affect the planet, with less gravity. Two small craters arose around her feet, and made a notable thump on impact.

Fasha stood up, and examined her surroundings.

"What planet is this?" She asked aloud.

"This is Earth."

Fasha jumped upon hearing his voice in her head, not from how her scouter would do, either. It was as if she had another conscious, that sounded like the eccentric king, rather than herself speaking in her mind.

"Don't be alarmed, I can speak to you telepathically." He assured, but he sounded exasperated, as though this happened all the time.

"And you tell me this now?" She shouted, both in her mind and aloud. She ignored any response he gave her, taking in Earth. The planet was green, very green. Bright, vibrant grass, of a much more jovial color than on any she had been on, which usually had dull green grass. Not to mention the light blue skies, clouds, and birds chirping.

She seemed to be on some sort of grassy plain, a few trees were in the far distance in the hilly area. A few birds had darted upon her arrival. She smirked, and took a step forward. As she did, Fasha looked down at her palms.

"I feel different… a lot stronger. Is it this planet's gravity?" She asked King Kai.

"No, you were killed in combat, ganged up on by four warriors, much stronger than yourself. I do believe your power has increased a massive amount. Can't you sense it?"

Fasha scoffed. "You can't sense a power level. But the scouter can." She said, pressing a button on her green scouter. It beeped once, acknowledging it was going to read it's wearer. Fasha had always had a power level of 3200. The lowest in her squad, but higher than many Saiyans of her class, at least.

She knew of Saiyans genetic healing power increasing, but had never known it would work for a low class warrior like herself. If anything? She would be lucky to have a power level of 5000.

The reading finally came to a halt, and displayed her new power level. Fasha's mouth dropped.

"23000?!" She almost shouted. Bardock, one of the strongest Saiyans of their time had one of 9000.

"Really?" King Kai said, surprised. "Wow… that is a bit more than I had expected." He admitted, his all too familiar voice betraying no disdain, which he held none. "You are in a field, where one of the sons of Bardock will land, in two days. You have to find his brother, Goku, but don't let him know of you're whereabouts, not just yet."

"I never thought I could ever get so strong… how do I compare with these Earthlings?" She asked, more to herself, though, taking some note of King Kai.

Fasha was just about to make a broad reading, scanning the environment, when her hearing picked up on a sound behind her. Fasha turned, her tail wrapped around her waist as usual. Behind her, was an Earthling. A chubby man with a moustache, overalls, and a hat. In his hands, was some form of weapon. He had it pointed at her chest, like a laser rifle.

"Who the hell are you?" He stammered, his grip on his weapon wavering, but firm enough. Fasha raised an eyebrow.

"What is it? Who else is with you?" King Kai asked.

"A Earthling…" She said quietly.

"Who are you talkin' to?!" The farmer with a gun asked, tying to sound brave. He aimed down the sights as Fasha lifted her left hand. He yelled for her to stop, but she ignored him. He yelled for her not to touch the scouter, but she simply stared him down, and tapped the button. A few beeps later from her scouter, and a her lips turned up in a evil smirk.

"A power level of 5. How cute." She said, folding her arms.

"You have five seconds to get off my property ma'am!" The farmer yelled, priming his gun with an audible click.

"Fasha, you should leave." King Kai said in her mind.

She replied in like manner. "Why? I can take him."

The farmer began to count to five, as he had promised. "One! Two! Three!" He began, aiming his gun at the Saiyan. Fasha kept her arms crossed, and stood perfectly still. The farmer looked uncertain, but he reached five, and with a yell, pulled the trigger.

BANG!

To the farmer, the bullet traveled through the air faster than he could see. But to Fasha, it was at a snail's pace, when she calmly flicked the bullet back using her tail. The bullet bent on impact with it, and flew back at a astounding speed, before breaking the gun in half. The farmer gasped in shock, and fell on his butt, staring and muttering unintelligible words.

"Hmph. It's a planet of weaklings." Fasha noted. She raised her hand, and prepared to obliterate the farmer with an energy blast.

"WAIT!" King Kai screeched, to Fasha's annoyance.

"What?" She thought back.

"You can't just kill humans and other Earth beings!"

"Why not?"

"Be-cause it might mess up history. Look, I understand. All Saiyans have the urge to conquer, and massacre, but Fasha, you have to resist. Earth is a planet that must live on, and so must its inhabitants."

Fasha still held her arm out. She knew of six year old Saiyan boys who could easily eliminate the farmer. Why shouldn't she?

To the farmer, it looked like she had disappeared, before he was knocked out. In reality, Fasha had just darted around him, and hit him in the back of the head. It took a massive amount of restraint to do so, without taking his head off. She may as well have hit a egg with a baseball bat, and force herself not to shatter the egg.

"You're welcome." She muttered, before floating off. Fasha whizzed through the air, enjoying her new found speed on a planet with even less gravity was amazing.

As she flew around, she noticed cities, sprawling beneath her. She easily spotted the Earthlings. A quick scan of her scouter, revealed that the strongest among them, at least in the cites had power levels from 1, to 9. Even if she still had her old power level, that was pathetic.

"You did a good thing."

"I suppose. He was hardly worth any effort." Fasha replied to King Kai.

"You have to repress you're violent tendencies."

"I'll try. Look, I'm just flying around, what should I do if I can't commit genocide?"

"You should probably look into getting some new clothes."

"Why?"

"You have to fit in with the local population! At least until you have to fight, that is. But you'll need money…" King Kai said, thinking.

"Can't I just rob a store?" Fasha whined.

"No." King Kai replied, sternly, as Fasha groaned. She stopped flying, and merely hovered over a city. It was large, with sprawling streets, buildings, cars, bikes, metro's, vendors, people. None noticed her floating far above. Had Fasha been with her squad, this was about the time Bardock would be coming up with a strategy for overwhelming any defense system they had in place. Assuming there was not a full moon out.

Fasha used the magnifier on her scouter to see more clearly. She could not read the language on most of the buildings or boutiques, but she could decipher from the symbols of the purpose of each store. What appeared to be some form of upper body apparel, which could be read by the arm holes on the clothing. It was noticeable on many buildings. Others had mannequins in the flashy windows.

"There sure are a lot of clothing stores." Fasha said.

"Well, this is a major tourist city, lots of people have to get things to wear." King Kai replied.

"Unless I have money, I cannot take advantage of that though." She replied. King Kai thought for a bit.

"Why don't you sell you're earrings? They must be worth quite a bit, full gold." King Kai suggested.

"They were a trophy I took a while back. I was seven years old at the time, one of my first missions, and you want me to sell them for body wear?" Fasha replied, irritable.

"You only have to sell one! I think there should be a we buy gold store around you're general location…" King Kai was saying.

About two hours later, Fasha left the city, now clad in a magenta one sleeved tank top, and black jeans just past her knees. It had been a pain shopping. All the women's clothes did very little to assist in open combat, especially the shoes King Kai had wanted her to buy, but she had flat out refused, maintaining her battle armor boots. She had resorted to wearing her battle armor under her clothes. Her stocky, thick legs were especially noticeable in the tight jeans.

Fasha felt like she was wearing a anaconda as an outfit. A single, golden earring remained in her left ear. She supposed she looked pretty, according to the shop manager, who had been more than eager to try to help her with the tight pants.

"I swear, I could flex my muscles, and odds are I'll break these pants." She muttered as she put her scouter back on, and brought her tail out of her pants, wrapping it around her waist.

"You look like an Earthling though."

"If I get into a skirmish, I'll try to get these ruined. The necklace is not half bad, though. Goes with my gloves." Fasha said.

As she felt her scouter slip back onto the proper position, she noted a new power level.

"Hey, there is a unusually high power level for this planet a couple hundred miles away. A little over 600. Maybe it's Bardock's son?"

"Could be, how soon can you-"

Fasha increased her speed massively, her body surrounded by a magenta aura, as she whizzed to the power level's location.

Piccolo stood at attention, looking on, only half paying attention to what was going on. He heard a noise, directly behind him, and was slightly surprised to see a woman, with bushy, very dark brown hair, and a stocky, muscular build and small, yet perky breasts floating towards him.

"You're not him." The stranger noted.

"Who are you?" Piccolo demanded, turning to face her properly. She was shorter than him, and had a strange device over her left eye.

"A person you do not need to worry about, assuming you can tell me where Goku is." Fasha demanded. She felt silly, talking to a potential opponent, in such disdainful attire.

"Goku?" Piccolo asked, bewildered. "What is you're business with him?" He asked.

"Do you know where he is? That was what I asked." Fasha replied. Piccolo considered. He had no idea who she was, or why she wanted Goku, of all people. Should he tell her?

She was dressed like any other Earthling, aside from the device on her eye. And maybe the unusual size and shape of her hair, which seemed to be standing up by itself without gel. He chose to play it safe.

Piccolo lifted his hand, and summoning up his Explosive Demon Wave, using his free hand to support the other. He yelled in energy, and sent the powerful yellow beam at Fasha, who was at point blank range,

"Ha!" He yelled, as it impacted Fasha, sending dirt and dust into the air. Piccolo panted, grinning. But that grin fell off of his face when the woman was unfazed by the attack. She simply stood there, with an eyebrow raised.

"You call that an attack?" She questioned, as Piccolo gasped, and backed up a bit. Her brand new clothes had been singed off, leaving her back to square one. Much to her relief. "Thank you, I hated those clothes." She joked.

Fasha cracked the joints in her arms. And took a fighting stance, with a smirk on her face, as Piccolo still recovered from her taking his most powerful move, and not even blinking.

"Now, if you are done kicking up dust?" She said, inviting him to a fight.


End file.
